To Prank an Elf
by Filegedhiel
Summary: Glorfindel begins to realized that pranks are not everything. But does that stop him? I think not. A story of pranks in the Last Homley House.
1. A New Invader

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a bag of Candy Corn.

Glorfindel: And you don't even own that.

Be Quiet!

Glorfindel: I am a celebrated Balrog slayer. I lived in Valinor and I saw the light of the two trees. Nothing you say can make me be quite.

Snort If you don't be quite, I will let Erestor have his choice of revenge instead of what I was planning.

Erestor: smiles evilly

Glorfindel: Silence is golden.

I knew you would see my side. Now onto the story.

------------------------------

Erestor had never wanted to kill anyone before, but this was not before. He reminded himself that Elrond was his lord and he had no knowledge of the torment that he had caused his advisor. With a shake of his head he curled up in his bed and was asleep within seconds.

Outside Glorfindel stuffed his fist in his mouth to keep himself from laughing. He mentally smiled at the thought of the havoc that he was sure would erupt the next morning. Glorfindel jumped in surprise when he felt a small finger poke him in the ribs. One of the twins (He was pretty sure it was Elladan) poked him again and whined, "Glofieee, Ada said that you forgot to do something. He said that you have to do it right now cause your giving him a bad reputation." Glorfindel put his forefinger to his forehead and thought deeply. "SWEET ERU! I forgot about the recruits." He jumped up with the agility that only an elf could have and raced off in the direction of the stables. The twin giggled and skipped off to help create more trouble.

Erestor rolled over and felt something go 'POP'. He blinked and froze. Something slimy was slithering down his face. He held his breath and reached a shaky hand up to his head and slowly wrapped his long fingers around the slimy thing, but before he could get purchase on its slick skin, he felt something fall from the ceiling and onto his arm. Opening one eye he beheld the creature that had dared to wake Erestor the third most cunning elf in all of Imladris. His screams reached Glorfindel, who was on the other side of the valley.

Elrond was under his desk looking for his quill when Elrohir and Elladan skidded into his study. "Adaaaaaa, Nana told us to come get you cause we heard 'Res screaming like a little ellyth. It was so funny." Elrond triumphantly crawled out from under his desk. "I found it! Glorfindel can't hide anything from me." Elladan and Elrohir exchanged a look. "Ada, Are you feeling okie? Cause your kinda acting funny." Elrond nodded, "What do you need?"

Erestor was trying not to hyperventilate. Slimy, ugly, mushy slugs were all over his beautiful room. He tried to focus on breathing slowly as he heard some of the evil creatures pop as the door slammed into the wall. Elrond took a deep breath and began to wade through the mountain of slugs. His steps were steps of doom for the slugs. Each step squashed them and ground them into the fine rug that Erestor loved. This many of them were making him queasy.

------------------------------

I think this has one more chapter left in it. I will post it soon. Please review.


	2. In Which the Slugs Continue

Disclaimer- I don't own this and I don't own the bag of Candy Corn anymore. This is depressing.

Erestor- What do you expect?

_Do I have to talk to you like I talked to Glor?_

Erestor- you're the one that caused him to stop talking. Good job.

_Thank You._

Haldir's Heart and Soul- I have decided that I am going to write a diary of all the pranks that have caused mayhem in Imladris.

TrojanElves- I am glad you liked it. I am going to try to update often.

Elrond was bellowing at the top of his lungs. Not that anybody could understand him over Erestor's wails. Finally giving up he turned to Lindir who was standing near the door with an amused smirk on his face. Elrond had the great pleasure of watching the smirk melt on his face into a puddle on the floor.

Elrond put on his 'I am a lord and you have to do whatever I say or suffer the consequences' look, and strode with as much dignity as one could have while wading through an ocean of slugs. "Lindir, Stay here with Lord Erestor, I have to attend to some, uh, official business."

Without another word, Elrond hurried away down the hall as fast as an elf could go.

The recruits pretended to be ignorant to the sudden change in attitude that had taken over their captain. It was as though he had suddenly sprouted horns and fangs.

Glorfindel was biting his tongue to keep his laughter under control. He was thinking, 'This has got to be my best prank yet. I have to think of a good follow up prank or else my reputation shall be ruined. I think Elrond needs a bit of humor in his life; he is getting to be entirely too much of a bore for his own good. Wait is that Elrond?'

Elrond pulled his horse to a halt in front of Glorfindel. He spoke in a pained voice, "Glor, you must stop it. It will not be quiet."

"Elrond, What is 'it'? Is it some sort of animal or maybe a thing? I heard a wail when I came to find them." He gestured half-heartedly to the recruits who were waiting behind their captain. "Does it have something to do with the cries?"

Elrond shifted on his stallions back and fiddled with its reins. "Glor, How about you go placate Erestor and I will take them wherever they need go."

After a few seconds, Glorfindel nodded in agreement. "I shall go slay the murderous beast that dares to plague the valiant Lord Erestor. Think well of me Lord Elrond, if I should not return. Good- bye, My Lord, Good- bye."

With Glor gone and the recruits standing behind him, Elrond turned and said, "Where were you off to?"

Lindir was standing in a pool of slugs. He had them in his hair, on his legs, on his face and arms, and even down his shirt. As of yet, he had failed in his mission to quiet the morbid yowls of the tormented advisor. He was ready to give up when Glorfindel showed up in full battle armor.

"My Lord, Have we been attacked? Where is Lord Elrond? Does he know? How did they get in?"

Glorfindel ignored the bard's queries and drew his sword. Putting on a dangerous face, he strode heroically on, amid the sea of slugs.

With a horribly dramatized voice, he spoke, "I have come to conquer thee. Erestor kindly shut thy mouth so I may rescue thee from the horrible beast that is plaguing thou sleep. Show thy face, beast!"

Upon hearing Glorfindel, Erestor quieted immediately and watched the warrior look around as if expecting a troll to come charging at him.

"Glor, They are on you, me, Lindir, the ceiling, the floor, the door, and everywhere else your eyes can see."

Glorfindel smiled apologetically and began again, in the same highly dramatized voice, "Be gone, you vast army of, uh, SLUGS?"

He blinked as if not believing what he saw, but he was really thinking, 'This is my best prank yet! My armies of pet slugs are really doing their job. Now for the icing on the cake.'

Putting himself in a position that all but screamed, ' I am courageous and I shall conquer you!' He picked Erestor up and slung him over his shoulder. Spinning on his heel he marched out into the hall where Asafaloth was waiting. Mounting up with Erestor hanging over the stallion's withers, he galloped out of the Last Homely House and past Elrond while screaming, "VENGANCE IS MINE!"

It was as though something had fallen on Erestor when he finally understood. Struggling to pull himself up he cried, "You are the one who put the slugs in my room. You shall pay for disturbing my sleep you stubborn son of Morgoth. Ughh."

Glorfindel had pushed him off his horse and galloped towards the ford. Erestor chased after him yelling obscenities that made every elf present wince. The twins, who had been hiding in a tree nearby, exchanged looks. Smiling evilly both fixed this event in their minds forever.

Done with the first prank. I think this one will be the longest out of them all. Suggestions are welcome. Ill try to update soon.


	3. In Which Glorfindel is Defeated

_I AM A LLAMA!_

Glorfindel: Um, sure you are.

Erestor: Just ignore her. She had a large amount of sugar and caffeine this morning.

_I OWN NOTHING! WAIT, I OWN THE LLAMAS!_

To Prank an Elf: In Which Glorfindel is Defeated

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erestor was plotting. It had been several weeks since the slug incident and he could not come up with a good way to get revenge on that insolent son of Morgoth. Erestor paced back and forth in his study. He could dye Glorfindel's hair or his horse or maybe even his clothes. Pink would suit the Balrog slayer very well. In fact, Erestor began to compose a plan.

Glorfindel skipped giddily along. His skip was more of a dignified stride with a little more bounce. After all, twice born elf lords do not skip. Several elves along the corridor were beginning to become more then a little frightened. The last time Glorfindel had been in such a good mood was the time Elrond had been found tied up to the top of a tree way out in the forest. In short, it was not a very good thing. The elves that saw this told other elves, who told other elves, and eventually that whole of Imladris knew that Glorfindel was up to something and went home to barricade their doors. In fact, Glorfindel was happy because it was obvious Erestor had no idea what to do for revenge and he had a very small little teensy- weensy prank that was already in motion. This time the prank was aimed towards the Lord of Imladris who needed a laugh. Glorfindel just hopped that his friend had not lost his sense of humor over the years.

If anything, Elrond was completely oblivious to anything that Glorfindel might do. He had gotten over his humiliation and anger concerning the slug incident and was already working on a way to get Glorfindel to calm down. So far on his list he had, threaten Glorfindel and lock him away in a dungeon for the rest of his immortal life. He figured the last was too extreme so he tried to think of a way to threaten the elf nicely. He snorted and nearly laughed at himself. There was no way to threaten such an optimistic elf. With no answer he stood up and walked out the door. That was one of the worst things he had ever done.

Glorfindel and the twins sat giggling on the floor. No, the twins were giggling, Glorfindel was chuckling. Elrond had just walked right into their trap. It was not common knowledge that Elrond was afraid of llamas, the twins and Glorfindel had taken it upon themselves to provide tonight's Hall of Fire entertainment. The fact that they had dressed up llamas in a mock rendition of the men of Gondor did not sit to well with Elrond. In fact, he did not sit for long; he had run out of the room when the first llama had appeared.

The next morning Glorfindel had been called to Elrond's study. He opened the door without knocking and entered. Elrond gave him the 'Respect my authority' look and motioned for him to sit down.

"Glorfindel, it has come to my attention that the dancing llamas were your idea. You know I don't like llamas. On top of that, the men of Gondor would be insulted that you trained llamas to dance and act like them."

Glorfindel was straining his muscles forcing himself not to laugh. He took several deep breaths before he started to talk.

"Elrond, the dancing llamas of Gondor were a hit! Many elves are clamoring for an encore. As for the men of Gondor, it was a Gondorian that trained them. I brought them over because I thought that the elves of Imladris would enjoy seeing a piece of Gondorian culture."

Elrond rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Dancing llamas are NOT a part of Gondorian culture. They are animals and do not deserve to be treated so. You are acting like an elfling Glor. You need to grow up and act your age. If not, Valar help me, I will demote you."

Glorfindel was hurt. Elrond had never ever talked to him in such a tone. He stood up quickly and bowed. Before he left the room he whispered, " I will act my age, my Lord. There will be no need to punish me."

When he was gone Elrond spoke to the shadows, "Do you think I was a bit too hard on him, Erestor?"

The elf in question shook his head; "He brought this upon himself, Elrond."

For nearly a week the twice born balrog slayer wandered around looking like something in him had died. The twins, who were trying to cheer up the normally optimistic elf, were causing as much turmoil as they possibly could, but found themselves cleaning out the stable in retribution for their pranks. The llamas had been sent home and life had returned to normal.

One night saw Glorfindel galloping out into the shadows. It was near the Gates of Summer and Glorfindel wanted a little alone time to think. He rode until the sun rose and when it did, Glorfindel jumped off Asfaloth and left the horse to graze while he sat under a tree to think.

"Why must I act my age, Elrond has many advisors. Why must I have to act like them? I have never been so bored in my life. It was only a few llamas and it seemed that many liked them. I don't know why Elrond has to be so boring. He used to be so much fun. Erestor used to be fun too. I wonder why they both have become such sticks."

Glorfindel looked up as he heard hooves. He did not recognize the horse or the rider, but they were to far away to see them clearly. Glorfindel whistled for Asfaloth, and they both hid among the trees.

AN: Don't get mad at me. I know I haven't updated for a while. I tried to make this as long and amusing as possible. It's not over yet and I will update as soon as I possibly can.


	4. A Little Luck Goes a Long Way

_I lika do da cha cha_

Erestor: Translation. I own nothing.

Elrond: Where is Glorfindel, Erestor?

Erestor: He is not supposed to be here. He is in HIDING!

Elrond: I know he is HIDING! I just want to know where!

Erestor: He is HIDING! I DON'T KNOW WHERE!

_Funny elves_

Chapter3: Making More Then Trouble

"Elladan, We are supposed to be cleaning out the stalls. Not hiding in a tree that we are not supposed to be in. Nor out of our boundaries. _Ada_ is going to kill us when we get home."

"Oh be quite Elrohir. You are such a stick in the mud." Elladan had decided, that for once, he was going to be a blunt as possible with his twin.

"Don't you want to know why _Ada_ jumped on his horse and left as fast as possible? What if it had something to do with Glofiee? I hope he is alright."

Elrohir shook his head in disbelief at his twin, but decided it would be wiser to remain as quiet as he could, lest he get in trouble. Elrohir was startled from his reverie by the pounding of hooves coming quickly towards the tree that they were hiding in. He looked down just in time to see the raven-haired head of his _Adar _and another being that he did not recognize. Within seconds the riders and horse were out of their sight range.

Elladan shook his brother and whispered, "Well we know its not Glofiee and I am getting sore in places I never knew I could get sore in, so lets try to get home without getting caught."

The twins jumped down out of their illegal hiding place and ran as quietly as they could home. Unfortunately they did not recon with the thought that their _Naneth_ would be waiting for them to get home and found themselves with several more months of stable duty _and_ kitchen cleanup.

VVVV

Elrond was rushing into the house of healing with the limp and dirty human in his arms. This particular one had managed to get himself poisoned and had fallen from a cliff. It was unlikely he would pull through, But Elrond vowed to do his best.

"Erestor! I need your assistance! I wish Glorfindel were here. He would be such a great help. I need bandages and some water."

Several hours later Elrond collapsed into a chair in his personal quarters. It had been one of the most trying evenings in many a year. It seemed that there were more orcs everyday. With a stretch and a yawn he sleepily wandered off to his bathing quarters.

VVVV

"Elladan! Elladan, Are you awake?"

"No, You are talking to a brick wall. Of course I am awake! How can I sleep after seeing _Ada _go galloping by on the second fastest horse in all of Imladris?"

It was many hours past the twin's bedtime, but they could not sleep. They had too many thoughts running through their dark heads.

"Dan, Do you think _Ada_ would be mad if we went to go look for Glofiee? I miss him and I think _Ada _and Erestor do also."

"Ro, I think you are on to something. If Glofiee doesn't come back _Ada _will be sad and if we find him _Ada _will be happy again. Where do you think he went?"

Elrohir sat up and thought for a moment and shook his head. "I don't know Dan, but we will find him. We have to find him. Lets start packing now so we can be far away before the sun rises."

Both twins scrambled out of bed and threw some clothes into a bag.

"Quick, Dan, Don't forget your sword. How much food do you think we will need?"

"I don't know Ro, but lets take allot. Ill go to the kitchens while you go get our ponies ready, Kay?"

Together they separated and ran to do what they had planned. Elladan ran down to the kitchens and nicked as much food as he physically could, while Elrohir ran to the stables to get their nearly identical ponies out and ready to go. Ten minutes later both twins were mounted and trotting towards the steep mountains that gave Imladris it's name.

It wasn't until late morning that they were discovered missing. Elrond was tending the human that he had brought in last night. So far he had found out that his patients name was Almaket. They were talking pleasantly while Elrond was cleaning his wounds when a panicked Erestor threw open the door and rushed into the room.

"My Lord, the twins, they have disappeared. Their ponies are gone also. Nobody saw them leave and the whole of Imladris has been searched, but they are nowhere to be found. I think this might have to do with the departure of Glorfindel."

Elrond froze and it was several seconds before he could speak again. "They must be found. Erestor, Do you know when and where they were last seen."

"They were last seen sneaking back into their room. Celebrian has stated that they seemed upset when they returned home. It was many hours ago. In fact, it was just after you returned home."

Motioning to another healer Elrond commanded, "Assemble a search group Erestor. We will go after them and I know this is normally Glorfindel's job, but he obviously isn't here."

VVVV

"Ro, Do you think we will ever find Glofiee. I'm cold and sore. We haven't seen anything to prove that Glofiee came this way."

"Hold on Dan. I know we will find him! We just aren't looking hard enough. If we stop now _Ada _will find us before we find Glofiee."

An age later (It seemed like that to the twins, but in reality it was only a couple of hours), the twins dropped down beside a stream, lost, tired, and hungry, they had finally decided it was safe to rest and have a bite to eat.

"Dan? Where are we? I don't think that we should be here. I am getting scared and I want _Ada_."

"Don't cry Ro. We will find Glofiee and he will take us back to _Ada. _Glofiee could not have gone so far in such a short time."

"Come on Dan. Lets keep looking."

Both twins swung aboard their ponies and trotted towards a part of outer Imladris that looked very promising.

VVVV

Elrond pushed his horse on faster. He had hoped that they would find Glorfindel along the way, but as yet, no sign of him or the twins had been found.

VVVV

Glorfindel was bored. He rode slowly towards the border. He was really lonely, as he almost never traveled alone. He thought back on the mysterious rider that had left Imladris at such a fast pace. He thought he had vaguely recognized the horse, but the rider he did not know.

Asfaloth stopped in front of a stream. Glorfindel dismounted to take a short break. He was in no hurry, so he plopped down on the ground. Glorfindel looked down and noticed the small imprint of a pony hoof. With his fore finger he traced the slim outline. Moving over a little he noticed a little boot mark in the mud. He could only see two and then the prints disappeared. His curiosity ignited he followed the pony's prints to the waters edge. Only then did he realize that there were two ponies and two riders.

'What elflings would be so far away from Imladris without an escort?'

Confused, Glorfindel mounted once again and began to follow the tracks left by the ponies.

VVVV

The twins rode alongside the stream. They did not know that Glorfindel was behind them, so they kept on pushing themselves onward. Elladan yawned.

"Ro, I am tired. Let us stop and take a nap."

"No, Dan. We are so close to the border. If we go just a little bit farther we will be there and then we can rest."

Elladan blinked sleepily but allowed his pony to keep walking.

VVVV

Glorfindel heard hooves behind him. Rearing, Asfaloth turned on his mighty hindquarters towards the rider that was coming towards him at such a fast pace. Glorfindel reached for his sword, but did not pull it out in case he or she meant him no harm.

VVVV

Elrond had picked up Asfaloth's hoof prints a few meters away and when he had noticed the smaller hoof prints he had been elated. He thought he saw a flash of silver and gold behind the bushes that blocked the rest of the stream from view.

VVVV

It took a few minutes before he recognized Elrond and upon doing so he put his sword back in its sheath.

"What requires that you ride so quickly Peredhil? Have you lost something that you have need of?"

Elrond had just enough time to pull his stallion up before running head first in Asfaloth and Glorfindel. The first thing he noticed was how rigid Glorfindel was upon his horse, the second thing was how bitter Glorfindel looked and how full of anger his eyes were.

"Glorfindel, my friend, I have looked everywhere for you. I am in great need of your help. I must find…."

Elrond never finished because the second he spoke the word 'find' Glorfindel interrupted him.

"Why not have your precious Erestor find it! Obviously he would be a better choice since he is more solemn. After all that is how you have been behaving for the last century or so! "

Elrond was shocked by the angry tone of his long time advisor and friend.

"Glor, You are the only one who can accomplish the feat that must be completed. Erestor cannot because he knows nothing about tracking. He only knows how to write reports and organize."

"Very well Peredhil, What is this ever so important task?"

"The twins have gone missing."

That one little statement was enough to throw Glorfindel of his mountaintop. In a daze of sorts, he whirled Asfaloth around and pushed him into a gallop. He heard Elrond try to follow but Asfaloth was not the fastest horse in Imladris only by name. Following the stream Glorfindel and his proud stallion ate up the miles that separated the twins and Balrog Slayer.

VVVV

A/N

Cliffy! Evil aren't I. Remember reviews make more thinking juice. More juice more writing.


	5. Slimed by whom?

_Mozzy taste good. It is good on everything. _

Glorfindel- I am afraid to ask what a mozzy is.

Elrond- I think it is some type of bird.

Elladan- It means that she does not own anything and mozzy is a piece of cheese.

Elrond & Glorfindel- 0.o

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Everything Might Turn out Fine

Elrond had never seen Asfaloth run at his fastest pace before and was amazed at the silver horse's speed. He commanded his horse to gallop at its swiftest pace so he might have a chance of keeping the rapidly disappearing Glorfindel within his eyesight. It was a lost cause though; the branches kept hitting him and his horse while they seemed to avoid Glorfindel. With no chance of keeping up, Elrond halted and tried to find a way around the maze of tree branches.

VVVV

Glorfindel looked down every other stride to make sure he was still on the correct path. All he could see were the little hoof tracks of the twins' ponies. He could feel Asfaloth pulling on the reins, asking for his head. Glorfindel let the reins side through his hands and the stallion sped up. The wood surrounding him seemed to merge into one large green mass. Straining his ears, Glorfindel thought he heard two small voices just ahead of him.

VVVV

Elladan was staring at his twin's back in an evil manner. He was so tired and his little stomach growled with hunger. Elrohir was not much better. They both wished that they could find Glorfindel so they could go home.

Elrohir's little pony pulled up short and began tossing its delicate head. Neither twin saw the squirrel that darted out in front of the pony's small hooves. Elrohir slid backwards of his pony and hit the ground hard. While both twins had gone to riding lessons, they did not know that it was unwise to leave a frightened horse, so Elladan did not see any fault with sliding of his pony and letting him loose. In seconds both twins were all alone.

"Dan? Where did your pony go?"

"I don't know Ro. I let him go and he ran away."

"Orc brains. Did you not hear Glorfiee when he said to never let a scared horse go?"

"You didn't do much better. I don't see your pony anywhere."

"At least I did not willingly let him go."

"Well, I am a better rider."

"No, I am!"

"Me!"

"No, Me!"

"ME!"

"NO, I AM!"

"ME!"

"No, I AM! I SEE GLORFIEE!"

"No, I … WHAT!"

VVVV

Glorfindel let out a sigh of relief when the two little elflings came into his line of view. It seemed like forever before he reached them and when he had he promptly dismounted and enveloped both small bodies into a gigantic hug.

"Why did you two run off like that? You _Adar _and your _Naneth _were very worried about you."

Elladan was the first to reply, "I am sorry Glorfiee, but we missed you and we thought that _ada _would be happy again if we brought you back."

Elrohir nodded and whispered, "I missed you too."

Glorfindel smiled to himself, "I missed you too, but never go running off like that. It's not safe for two small elflings such as your selves. Now there is something I have been meaning to ask you, where are your ponies?"

"Ro lost them."

"No. You let your pony go. Mine ran away."

"I got off because you fell off."

Glorfindel was laughing before Elladan had finished his sentence.

VVVV

Elrond was worried. It seemed like hours since Glorfindel had disappeared over the horizon. He had dismounted and was pacing. He was so concentrated on the fact that Glorfindel had been gone for ten minutes that he did not hear Asfaloth's hooves until Glorfindel spoke.

"You have become unobservant Peredhil. It seems that you spend to much time in your study."

Elrond's glare could have melted ice.

"I have not become unobservant. Asfaloth walks like a mouse. You know that."

"Asfaloth walks louder when he has more then one rider."

Both twins giggled as they poked their heads around Glorfindel.

VVVV

Much later in Elrond's study…

"Glorfindel I apologize for the way I snapped at you. I should have noticed the time of year."

Elrond and Glorfindel were sitting in overstuffed chairs while drinking wine by the fire and talking of things that had come to pass.

"It is alright, my friend. I should not have put all those slugs in Erestor's room, nor should I have hired dancing llamas. It is I who should be apologizing."

The talk went on in this fashion for some time before a little scuffle at the door grabbed the two elf lord's attention.

On the doorstep stood a very peeved Erestor. It would not have been an uncommon sight had the elf not been covered in green slime.

Erestor spoke with a low angry tone, "Glorfindel. I should have known that you had retuned when this substance came pouring down upon my head. I should have known that you would have been unable to restrain yourself once you set foot upon the threshold of inner Imladris."

Glorfindel merely shook his head, "I have done nothing of the sort, Erestor. If I had you would be covered with a putrid smelling rose colored irremovable slime."

Elrond lifted his infamous eyebrow. "Erestor, this accusation is uncalled for! Glorfindel has not had the time. I have been with him since he arrived home a few hours ago. Apologize at once!"

Erestor blinked in an unbelieving fashion before bowing and murmuring a quick apology. He was out the door as fast as his slime-covered form could handle.

The two remaining occupants of the room were silent until the rushed footsteps of Erestor faded.

Glorfindel was the first to respond, "The have brilliant Peredhil. I was beginning to believe that you had lost your sense of fun."

Elrond smiled in a devious way, "He runs very quickly, does he not? I had begun to think that he would stand there gapping at me for some time."

With a high chin the balrog slayer responded, "For one so smart it sure took him quite a while to grasp the fact the I had not set the bucket of slime upon his door. Now do you understand why I find him so amusing?"

Laughter was the only thing to respond to Glorfindel's query. In the whole of Imladris echoed with their amusement.

VVVV

A/N:

This story has finally come to a close. I want to thank all my readers and reviewers. I do have another idea spawning. I will start it as soon as possible. Goodbye for now.


End file.
